In the field of monitoring protected audiovisual contents, one of the problems concerns the identification of a proprietary video sequence during its broadcast. Since a video sequence is a stream of images, the solution to the problem implies being able to detect and identify a particular image (called a reference image) in real time, while being robust during a certain number of photometric transformations, which may affect the image during its broadcast.